


Breakups Suck

by hornstusksandmagic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Just sweet Gladio being a big bro, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornstusksandmagic/pseuds/hornstusksandmagic
Summary: Gladio goes to cheer up Iris after a breakup.





	Breakups Suck

Gladio knocked on the door to Iris’ bedroom and patiently waited. It would probably take a few more good knocks before she would answer given the day she had. His dad sent him a text this morning saying Iris’ girlfriend broke up with her and Iris was spending all day in her room and refused to talk to him. It broke Gladio’s heart knowing his sister was hurting and given he was the break up expert, he just had to help. 

Gladio knocked again. He had stopped by the store before coming here. He picked up candy, ice cream, fast masks, and Iris’ favorite movie. They wouldn’t cure her broken heart, but they would ease the pain just a bit, hopefully.

Gladio knocked a third time, “come on Iris. I know you're in there.”

He heard heavy stomping and the door swung open, “What do you want?” Iris eyes were puffy and red and agitation was written all over her face.

Gladio held up the grocery bag, “I have moose tracks.”

Iris eyed the bag and sighed, “Fine! I’ll come down.”

Gladio waiting for Iris in the living room with bowls and spoons prepped and the movie in. He was afraid she wouldn’t come down, but after a bit of a wait, she emerged, dressed in her fluffiest pajamas with a blanket wrapped around her head. She plopped down next to Gladio and sniffled. 

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, “it will be okay.”

“No it won’t. I won’t ever love again. I’m giving up.” She mumbled through angry tears.

“You’re fifteen. You will love again.”

Iris pulled away and stared him in the eyes, “I will never love again.”

He threw up his hands in defense. “Okay.” Deciding not to poke the bear right now. 

Iris grabbed the whole pint and a spoon and dug in. It made Gladio chuckle which got him a dirty look. He started the movie, just glad to see her out of her room. After a few good spoon fulls, Iris went in to grab some candy from the bag and instead pulled out the bright pink mud face masks, and her eyes lit up.

“We haven’t done masks in FOREVER.” She placed the ice cream on the table and opened the masks. “You first!”

Gladio chuckled, “sure.” He sat still as his sister applied way to much mask to his face and beard. This was gonna take a while to wash out, he thought, but he didn’t care. Iris was laughing and as soon as she was done, she dug out her phone to take a picture. 

“Blackmail for later.” Iris said causing Gladio rolled his eyes. As if spending time with his sister could be used as blackmail. 

It was his turn to put the mask on Iris and soon they were both pink mud covered siblings. This seemed to pick up Iris’ mood and she spilled all the information about the breakup. How her girlfriend was dating Iris but broke up with Iris for one of her friends, and apparently they had been flirting this whole time and some of Iris friends new and didn’t tell her. Gladio forgot how complicated high school could be. 

“It sucks because I really really liked her. Like how do you move on from something like that?” She mumbled, a half a candy bar in her mouth.

“Time, friends, and distractions help.” He said. “Wanna know a secret?”

“Uh always!”

“After a breakup I go from only being able to read about three books a week to like seven.” Gladio said, spooning what little ice cream was left. 

“You get upset too?” Iris gave him a look of amazement.

“Yeah. breakups suck, but they don’t ruin your life. You move on hopefully find someone better.” 

Iris scrunched her face, “nope done with dating.” 

Gladio rolled his eyes, “okay tell me how that goes.”

As they sat on the couch, surrounded by candy wrappers, mud all over their faces, Clarus walked in. He stopped dead, eyebrow raised.

“Go away dad!” Iris jestured, “we are having girl talk.”

“Yeah,” Gladio postured, “just us girls in here!”

Clarus shook his head and walked away.


End file.
